1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to modems, and more particularly to a cable modem and connection retaining method.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, most communication terminals, such as personal computers, access the Internet using cable modems that are connected to a cable modem termination system (CMTS). CMTS systems typically employ the DOCSIS protocol to provide internet access to the cable modems.
In general, the DOCSIS protocol includes the DOCSIS 2.0 and the DOCSIS 3.0. The DOCSIS 2.0 is a narrowband standard and merely works with one channel. The DOCSIS 3.0 is a wideband standard and works with a primary channel and a plurality of subsidiary channels. Currently, cable modems working with either the DOCSIS 2.0 or the DOCSIS 3.0 disconnect from the CMTS and cannot automatically recover the connection to the CMTS if any of the channels have disconnected. Therefore, a system to resolve this weakness is needed.